Training to Make A Difference
by raditz65
Summary: Krillin Yamcha and Tien go into intensive training to make a difference.
1. Realization

1Training to Make a Difference

Chapter 1

AU

There comes a time in everyone persons life when a decision must be made: Do they continue on with their lifestyle or do they change it, do they change for the better or for the worse, do they sit idly by and watch as their friends put their lives on the line or do they do something about it?

That question is about to come across 3 all to familiar warriors.

It was a hot summer day and Bulma had decided to have a get together with all the Z warriors. There was fun and games, everyone talked about the good old days and all the battles that they had gone through together. Chi-chi even brought up the fact that Goku didn't know what marriage was and that he thought it was a food which got a laugh out of everyone including Vegeta. And as anyone knows with a lot of warriors there there had to be sparring going on. Bulma being the genius that she is bought some land out in the country so that the sparring that went on wouldn't disturb the city.

Goten and Trunks were sparring on the ground while Piccolo and Vegeta were sparring a little farther out. Goku and Gohan were going at it everywhere, it was hard to keep up with them with Goku being a Super Sayain 3 and Gohan in his Ultimate form. Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Tien were all have their own four way spar while the women were all watching and talking about the good times.

Right before Yamcha got ready to throw a punch at 18 Piccolo and Vegeta appeared right in between them throwing punches back and forth.

At that same moment Krillin kicked Tien in the stomach and got ready to throw a punch but the wind that went in between the to left from Goku and Gohans super forms knocked the two warriors off balance.

Vegeta stops his spar with Piccolo and yells "It looks like that battle field is getting a little to hot for you humans hahaha maybe you should leave the fighting to the real warriors.!"

Vegeta would regret taking his attention off of the Super Namek as Piccolo rushed at Vegeta and took the might Prince down a peg with a series of punches sending him into the ground. At that moment all the sparring stopped as everyone looked to see Vegetas reaction. Piccolos floats down to the ground and yells " That was a mistake taking your focus off of me you may be stronger than me but brains is what wins a fight."

As the smoke clears Vegeta stands up and everyone is waiting for what he has to say. Vegeta looks left and then to the right. "Hahaha I guess you win this round Namek".

As everyone is sitting down and eating Vegetas words keeping going through Krillin, Tien, and Yamchas minds: "It looks like that battle field is getting a little to hot for you humans hahaha maybe you should leave the fighting to the real warriors.!"

The party was soon over and eveyone was headed to their own homes. Piccolo went to his waterfall, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma went back to Capsule Corp. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi all went to their home in the mountains. 18, Chiaoutzu, Master Roshi, Puar, Turtle, and Marron all went back to the island.

"We'll meet up with you guys ok!", Krillin yelled.

"Tien...Yamcha...are you guys still thinking about what Vegeta said earlier?"

"Yeah", both warriors said in unison

"Me too"

A moment of silence fell upon the earth warriors and finally Yamcha was the first to speak up.

" I may not like Vegeta but he has a point. The battle field has changed. We can't even make a difference anymore!" Yamcha gripping his fist, anger building in his voice.

"Yamchas right the last time we actually stood close to a chance was back when we fought Nappa." Krillin stated not to happy to admit that.

" Krillin at least you survived that battle and went to Namek. Yamcha and I didnt make it past Nappa." Tiens said.

" What does that matter? Its been years since then! When the androids showed up the demolished us. When Cell showed up he nearly killed me in his Perfect form and you could barely hold him off while he was in his second form with your strongest attack. And don't get me started on Majin Buu! He ATE Yamcha and I and he knocked you out with one kick!" Krillin yelled in anger.

"Krillins right Tien, look at us this is OUR PLANET and we rely on the Sayains and a Namek to protect us! Thats no offense to them at all but we rely on ALIENS to protect our planet when we, the people that are from this planet can't do a damn thing to stop any unknown force that happens to want to destroy earth!" Yamcha said with his pride becoming more damaged as the conversation went on.

Another moment of silence occurs this time for a good ten minutes and then Krillin finally speaks up.

"Guys...you know what we have to do."

" Yeah...we can't let this go on any longer." said Tien.

" The others aren't always gonna be around to help us everytime something threatens this planet. We have to be prepared."

"LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" the three warriors yelled in unison.


	2. Heartless Training

1

Chapter 2

Yamcha, Krillin and Tien have already taken it upon themselves to start their training again. They secretly went to bulma and asked for three gravity chambers and training robots. They then went to Korins Tower and stocked up on fifty sensu beans.

Krillin said his goodbyes to everyone on Turtle Island and told them that he would be back and that he wasn't leaving them and he had something he needed to take care of.

Tien told Chiaoutzu and Launch that he would be leaving for some intensive training.

Yamcha told Puar to stay with Master Roshi and that he would return to his old friend someday.

The three warriors meet up on an island out west miles and miles away from anyone they knew.

"Hey guys are you ready to make a difference!" asked Tien.

"No time for talking we should be training right now!" said Yamcha.

" Hes right Tien, lets get started!" said Krillin as he got into his fighting stance.

Tien launches himself at Yamcha and the two traded blows back and forth. Krillin transports in between the two sending energy blasts at both of them sending them both back. Krillin not wanting to be left out does a multi form technique so he can take both of them on at the same time. Krillin #1 went on a war path throwing kicks and punches at Yamcha. Krillin #2 was doing the same until Tien countered one of his kicks with a fist to the face sending Krillin back. Yamcha decided he was tired of being on the defense and used is Wolf Fang Fist to take Krillin down. With Krillin being split in two his energy drained faster and Yamcha and Tien were gaining the upper hand on the Krillins so he decided to recombine back into one. Tien took this as a chance to knock Krillin out of the fight but Yamcha sends a Spirit Ball his way and knocks Tien out cold. Now its down to the two Turtle Hermit students. Krillin charges and Yamcha charges as well.

"KA"

"ME"

"HA"

"ME"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha and Krillin yelled in unison.

The two energy blasts connected right in the middle while both were putting all of their energy into the blasts their bodies were moving closer which closed the distance in between them. Soon they were only 10 feet apart and the friction between the blasts couldn' take anymore and exploded as bother warriors put the last bit of energy into the blast.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The smoke cleared and Yamcha was down and out bleeding from all parts of his body. Krillin was the last warrior standing but he looked just as bad as Yamcha. As soon as Yamchas body dropped to the ground and the smoke cleared, Krillin surveyed the battle field. Breathing hard barely getting the words out " hugh...hugh...looks like I win this first battle of our training...hugh...looks like Tien is about to come too in a couple minutes...hugh...good...he can give...Yamcha and...I some sensu...beans..." and passes out.

Tien comes too 5 minutes later and see Yamcha and Krillin laid out and limps over to the bag of sensu beans and takes one. Revitalized he goes and gives Krillin and Yamcha one. All three warriors are healed and good as new.

"Lets call it a day guys, we've been training for 20 hours straight". Krillin says

"Yeah lets start training in the gravity chamber from now on lets put it at 100 times earth normal gravity", said Tien.

The Next Morning

"WOLF FANG FIST!"

Krillin and Tien wake up and look at the time. They've only been asleep 6 hours and Yamcha is already up and training in the gravity room.

Not wanting to waste any time both warriors get ready for a full days training.

Hours go by and the three have increased the gravity from 100 times earths normal gravity to 205 times.

The days training session is coming to an end with the three sparring in the gravity chamber and Tien knocks Krillin unconcious with his Dodompa. Now Tien and Yamcha are going at it blow for blow neither willing to give up. There is no defensive positions, all hits are being made upon the two warriors. Both warriors flipped back and came at each other again with their last attack, Tien with a kick and Yamcha with a punch.

BAMM! BOOM BOOM!

A body hits the floor.

Tien breathing hard stands tall above the other warrior. He knows he would not have won if it weren't for him slanting his body at the last second.

Tien walks to the gravity controls and turns the gravity off. He grabs the sensu beans and hands them to Krillin and Yamcha and takes one for himself.

"Lets call it a day guys".

No one knows who said it from the exhaustion they all felt as they all passed out asleep in the gravity room.

The next day

The gravity is at 280 times earths normal gravity and each warrior is doing their own excercise. Tien doing one handed push ups. Krillin shadow fighting and invisible opponent. Yamcha doing sit ups hanging upside down from the ceiling.

After about 5 hours of doing their own excercises they began to spar again.

This spar goes on for the next 13 hours and it seems as though Tien may once again win this. As Tien gets ready to shoot a Neo Blast Cannon Yamcha shoots a Kamehameha at him in the back and knocks him unconcious. Krillin and Yamcha go at it like wild animals as if their life depended on it. Krillin makes the mistake of trying a full power blast at Yamcha but he teleports behind Krillin while he is charging and shoots a Spirit Ball right into his back knocking Krillin out.

Yamcha gets the sensu beans and gives them to Tien and Krillin.

As they all go to sleep that night Yamcha starts to think to himself.

"_Why am I doing this? I'm training myself to exhaustion every day but it seems as though my heart isn't into it."_

Little does he know, Krillin and Tien are having the same thoughts.

After the next chapter I'm going to start showing power levels


	3. A Reason to Go On

1Power Levels

Goku: 500,000,000

Gohan: 500,000,000

Vegeta: 325,000,000

Trunks Super Sayain: 100,000,000

Goten Super Sayain: 99,000,000

Piccolo: 320,000,000

Tien: 13,000,000

Krillin: 19,000,000

Yamcha: 12,900,000

Chapter 3

What Was Missing

Later the next day Yamcha had decided he needed to meditate to get his mind focused on his training.

_"Why can't I seem to focus on my training? I thought the whole purpose of this whole ordeal was to be able to keep up with Goku and the other sayains and Piccolo. We've only been at this for a couple days and already I'm running into problems_. _Whats the deal with me, my body is in it but it feels like something is missing. Whats the point of this meditating if I'm not focused on it I'm gonna take a break from this training and go fly and try to clear my head."_

Yamcha takes off and flies full speed in no real direction. A moment later he spots a family in the forest having a picnic. The father is placing all the food on the blanket and the mother is feeding the baby. There are two other children running around, a boy and a girl, they were enjoying themselves, which made Yamcha envious a little bit.

Watching the family touched something deep down in Yamcha. "_This is why I train. This is why I won't give up. Not to catch up to the sayains and Piccolo but to do much more. To make sure that even if I never experience the joys of having a family, that the people that can't defend themselves get the chance to enjoy it. We were the few that were selected to help defend this planet, the three of us. Krillin. Tien. And I, Yamcha. The three humans placed with the burden and the gift to protect those that can't do it themselves. I now know what I'm fighting for. I now know what I'm training for. For Puar. For Oolong. For Master Roshi. For Launch. And yes, even though you may not know it, for you Bulma."_

And with that thought Yamcha took off with new vigor and more motivated than ever to get stronger.

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean a monk can be seen. Its Krillin.

Krillin is meditating and gets to the point where the water underneath him shoots up all around him but not touching him.

_"Will I ever make a difference in our future battles? Ever since Cell I haven't had the confidence that I once had in our battles. Yeah even with Nappa and Vegeta, the Ginyu Force and Freiza, and the Androids, I still had confidence that I could make a difference in the battles but when I felt Cells real power in his kick that nearly killed me, I just don't know anymore. I guess you could say that my training as of late has been half hearted."_

A slight breeze blows through and the ocean current below slows.

_" If it wasn't for my earlier training I wouldn't have made it this far. I have a family now and they need to be protected. I'm a grown man and I can't let other people protect my family when I have the power to do so myself. I see why Vegeta made that comment about us. We humans have gotten to complacent in the times of peace while the sayains and Piccolo continued their training. I can't let this keep going on I must protect my family. The others aren't gonna be around forever and what if something takes them out. I refuse to let my family down. I refuse to fail them. I will protect them. I must. It's a mans duty to protect his family."_

At that last thought Krillin takes off and heads toward the island that they were training on.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A mountain exploded from Tiens power. But something was troubling the warrior.

_" Whats wrong with me? I'm training day in and day out but something is missing. Whats happening. Am I doing this for all the wrong reasons?"_

Silenced enveloped the area as Tien was deep in thought

_"My pride won't let me fall any farther behind everyone else but it seems as though something else is missing. Something I need to go further into my training. I just don't know what it is."_

Then realization hits him.

_" I have to get strong enough not to just get stronger. Chiaoutzu isn't strong enough to fight with us anymore and so its my duty to protect him. I can't slack off and let time pass and when the time comes, not be able to protect him. And not just him every person on this planet. This is our planet and I refuse to let it be protected without me."_

And with that Tiens heart was now fully into his training just like the others.

They all meet up at the island and look at each other, knowing that each had just went through a mental change.

"Tomorrow bright and early right?" Krillin said.

"You know it bro!" replied Yamcha.

"Bright and early." replied Tien.

Next Chapter they continue training and they move on to more extreme training in which I will let the first one to review the third chapter help me with.

Till next Time


	4. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

1

Sorry for such a long wait and thanks for the reviews from:

doubledude

LeweL

and many thanks for the reviews from Scan

Chapter 4

Other Worldly Training

A year has passed since the revelation in Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. Their power levels have skyrocketed, they are now training at 500 times earths gravity, but they are still no where near the sayains and Piccolo who don't even feel that amount of gravity. But someone has notice their hard work.

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, would you look at that. So they're the power thats been building. Its nothing I've never seen before but maybe the could use a little help. I'd like to see how far they can push themselves. Hehehe this'll be fun"._

Back on Earth

KAMEHAMEHA! Krillin blasts at Yamcha. Yamcha slaps it away and heads straight towards Krillin and sends a furry of punches at him. As he sends the final punch, Tien appears in the middle of them and does a spinning kick knocking Yamcha away. He'd regret that mistake as he had taken his attention off of Krillin only to get a ki powered punch to the face knocking Tien into the ground.

"Hey guys, we've been training for a year and we've gotten extremely stronger. Do you want to take a break and visit Korin to see what our power levels are at?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. Race you there." yelled Yamcha as he took off not realizing that Tien had taken off as soon as he had spoken.

"No fair! Wait up". Krillin yelled.

Minutes Later

"Feels like I have visitors." Korin said out loud.

"Hey Korin!" yelled Krillin and Yamcha.

"Hello Korin." said Tien.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. When I sensed your power level I had no idea who you were. Now that I'm looking at you I still hardly believe its you three. Your strength is unbelievable. What have you three been doing?"

"Well that's a benefit of extreme training for the past year, everyday." boasted Yamcha.

"Yeah and so we wanted to know if you could tell us what our power levels were at the end of the Buu fight and then what they are now."

"Hmmmmmmmmm well let me see if I remember right Yamcha you were at 13,000,000, Tien you were at 14,000,000 and Krillin you were at 19,000,000." Korin stated.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were all waiting with the eagerness of a small child about to get candy for their updated power.

"Yamcha, right now you're at about 114,000,000."

Silence.

"Tien, right now you're at about 116,000,000."

Again nothing but silence.

"And Krillin, right now you're at about 126,000.000."

Once again, silence.

"Guys do you realize that we raised our power levels by over 100,000,000 million each!" exclaimed Yamcha."

"Yeah we're close to achieving our goal you guys." said Tien.

" Yeah but we still have long way to go. Thanks Korin we'll be seeing ya! Ciao." Krillin said.

"So long Korin. Till next time". Tien and Yamcha said in unison.

After the warriors leave.

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Remarkable they have raised their power levels immensely. But its not like Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo haven't been training as well. They too have increased in power. But still these humans never cease to amaze me."_

Above Korins Tower

"I guess its time for us to go through the other part of our training." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Tien and Yamcha say.

"Alright then, we've come this far theres no turning back. This part of our training is going to be not only physically challenging but mentally it will try to break us. Next stop... The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

Later that day

Our heroes are at Kami's lookout to ask permission from Dende to use the Chamber but to keep it a secret from the other warriors.

"Thanks Dende. Lets go guys. See you in two days/two years". Yamcha said.

"WHAT! Wait Tien...Krillin...Yamcha...wait you don't really intend to stay in the chamber for two years straight do you. The room will mentally break you if you do that. NO ONE has ever stayed in there for longer than a year. Please rethink what you're about to do." But to no avail as his pleas fell on deaf ears as the three had already entered the Time Chamber.

On the inside

"Wow you guys just look at the...look at the...look at it." Yamcha said.

_"I wonder how long it'll be before we catch up"._

"Its so intimidating." said Tien.

_"The perfect place to train."_

"What are we waiting for its time to train. Just because we've increased our power levels doesn't mean that the others have been sitting around for the past year. They have all been training too most likely, they are sayains you know thats all they do and of course Piccolo is a warrior Namek so that's all he does as well." Krillin said.

"_We will find a way to catch up."_

They all flew out far into the white vastness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to where the gravity was about 520 times earths gravity which was so far out from the entrance that they had to leave the stove on to have some type of energy signal to lock on to.

26 hours later (on the inside)

"NEO BLAST CANNON TIMES 10 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"YOUR NOT GONNA WIN THIS TIME NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

"I REFUSE TO BE LEFT OUT SO BOTH OF YOU HAVE A TASTE OF MY SUPER SPIRIT WOLF BALL HOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!

BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Smoke is everywhere and three bodies can be heard hitting the ground.

"uhhhhhhhhhh...cough cough...whose gonna be able to get the sensu beans. They're all the way at the entrance. Krillin asked.

"Oh man we're all pretty messed up". Said Yamcha.

"That's ok I have three on me right now just in case a situation like this happened".

"Good going Tien". Yamcha said before he passed out.

Tien gave them all a sensu and then they all headed toward the entrance to rest up for the next day of training.

All thinking,_ "One day down...seven hundred 729 more days to go"._ It looks like the room is starting to take its toll on the warriors so soon.

The next day was dedicated to meditation to focus their minds more. Oblivious to them they were still being watched by a certain someone.

"Well well well I see that these boys plan on getting stronger. Hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what these humans have to offer. Maybe closer to the end I will give them a power up like I did with Gohan".

Krillin thinking, _" There has got to be a way to increase our power level. Is there a way for us humans to transform just like the sayains and nameks? If there is I'm going to find it. I would love to be able to prove myself to Vegeta so he would respect us on the battle field and so we could all fight as equals and not with the humans being used as a last resort on our own planet"._

Krillin stopped his meditation and Yamcha and Tien noticed and stopped as well. All of a sudden Krillin started powering up. His white aura was small at first but started to grow by the second. When Krillin was finally at his max his aura was like a raging fire.

"I can feel it. There's another level. I'm so close I can almost...agh.", Krillin passes out from the mental exhaustion.

"KRILLIN!" Yamcha yelled.

"Its ok Yamcha, he's just tired that's all. He just needs some rest." Tien said.

Yamcha carried Krillin over to the bed and placed him on it. He then walked out into the vast whiteness back with Tien.

"Tien do you really think there is a way for us humans to transform? And if there is are we gonna look the same?"

"I don't know Yamcha. We've all been training for almost our entire lives, no other humans that we know of have ever come close to our strength. I've read plenty of books of legends and myths and not one of them has ever mentioned a human transformation."

"Well the day is almost over and we have been meditating for 22 hours straight. I thinks it time to turn in but..." Yamcha left his sentence hanging.

"But what Yamcha?"

"How about a quick spar before we go?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

6 months later

"What's going on with us? We've been training for months in the room and our power levels have only increased slightly, what's up with that?" yelled and exasperated Yamcha.

"Yeah, I too have noticed that our power hasn't increased as much as it should have." Tien stated.

"I don't know guys its like we've maxed out or something." said Krillin.

"DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING! YOU ARE CORRECT YOUNG SIR. YOU HAVE HIT THE NAIL RIGHT ON THE HEAD"

"Who was that?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out." said Krillin

"I think so too." said Tien

"Oh don't be so up tight Tien let your guard down sometimes and have fun heheheh." said the voice.

"Alright who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Tien.

"Calm yourself child it is I, the Elder Kai."

"You're the Kai that Gohan and Goku released from the sword?" Krillin asked.

"Yup that would be me." he said.

"Wow what brings you here?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh I've come to help you three out a little."

"I don't think there's anything else you can do for us. I think we've reached the maximum limit for human power levels. We tried to see what our maxes were earlier today and we all had the same when normally im stronger than both of them." Krillin said.

"Hehehe there's a reason for that. A long time ago humans used to be a warrior race just like the sayains except no tails and this was always their planet. Humans back then rivaled Frieza's power in his 3rd transformation. One day a distant race came to this planet and tried to wage war on the humans. That was a mistake they would live to regret. The humans slaughtered this race with little effort at all. But in the end this long forgotten race would have the last laugh. One of their scientists engineered a virus/restraint on the humans. It locked the humans dormant power away and lowered their aggressive nature. By the time the virus hit there were only 5 survivors from the alien race. With a lowered aggressive level the humans let them go and those 5 aliens haven't been heard from ever since."

"So what does this have to do with our training. No offense but you just wasted our time if you came to us to stop our training if all you wanted to say was that there was no way for any of us to get any stronger from a virus that was made a long time ago." Yamcha said.

"The virus not only lowered there power levels but they were smart enough to lower it to the exact level equal to them which would be about 130,000,000." said Elder Kai.

"Again, what does that have to do with us?" asked Yamcha.

"Listen you dolt! The virus was a MENTAL virus. Which means that its not permanent." said a slightly annoyed Kai.

"Shut up Yamcha. Sir how would we go about getting rid of this mental virus?" asked Tien.

"Extreme mediation under the hardest conditions." stated Elder Kai.

Without a second thought the three warriors said all together, "We'll do it."

"Ok but you asked for it." said the Kai. "First I want you all to get into your meditative positions." They did it. "Then I want you to concentrate on the white around you until you lose all sense of direct, which is up and down, until you no longer know which is left or right." Silence. "Now concentrate on the energy that I am sending to you, don't open your eyes just wait until you sense it. Now that you've done that you should see a mental door. Your goal is to break down the door. Behind it is your true power and once you break that door the mental virus will be gone."

One week later

Our warriors have not moved from their meditative spots in one week. Elder Kai had been mentally watching them and each struggled with the door.

_"Hehehe. They didn't have to do the other directions, I could have just told them to wait for the energy I gave them and concentrate on that and break the door down. But if I would have done that they would not have been mentally prepared for a power increase such as that which would have ripped their minds and bodies apart."_ though Elder Kai.

All of a sudden...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yamcha had broken the mental door. His power was amazing jumping from 130,000,000 to 245,000,000.

Then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tien was next to break the mental door unleashing his powers as well. His power jumping from 130,000,000 to 250,000,000.

"Hmmmmmm I'm impressed but it seems as though Krillin is having a hard time with the mental door. Maybe the task was too much for him maybe...What in the world!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Krillin finally broke the mental door and his power was unbelievable. His power jumping from 130,000,000 to 300,000,000!

_"This young man was at the same level as the other two so there shouldn't be that much of a difference in the power levels but his is higher than both of those other two. And speaking of the other two their powers aren't to shabby either they all far surpassed my expectations. They might not need the power up." _ Thought Elder Kai.

"Well young men this is your transformation that you have been working to hard to achieve. You have now broken the barrier so now you will be able to raise your power levels again. Now I leave the rest up to you. See you later hehe" Elder Kai said and left.

"Guys do you feel this power it's amazing. I feel like I could take on anybody." Yamcha yelled in glee.

"We're not about to start thinking like that. Thinking like that is exactly why we had to fight Perfect Cell because Vegeta got overconfident." Tien stated.

"Yeah, Tiens right Yamcha." said Krillin.

"Yeah I guess you're right but still, we need to start training again to get better control of this new level because I don't know about you two but I'm a little worn out from the power up." said Yamcha dropping out of his powered up form.

"Yeah." agreed the other two.

"Let's take a break today. We've been working our minds for the past week we need a rest." said Krillin.

"Alright then tomorrow then." said Yamcha.

Eventually time went by and our three warriors have reached their last day left before their time is up.

"Alright you guys this is our last day so lets make this count. We're gonna go all out." Krillin said.

"Lets go." Tien said.

Without another word being said Tien rushed Krillin and the two exchanged blows until Yamcha came at the two with his Wolf Fang Fist and started hammering the both having increased his speed in the room Yamcha had found the flaw in his attack and turned it into a speedy attack. Krillin quickly escaped the attack leaving Tien to take Yamchas beating. KA...ME...HA...ME...HA! Krillin yelled sending the attack at both Yamcha and Tien hitting dead on. As the dust cleared, he could see a visibly hurt Tien and equally hurt Yamcha. Krillin raced in to send the finishing blow but when he swung his fist at Tien, all he hit was an after image. "DON'T BE SO COCKY! NEO BLAST CANNON HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Krillin tried to block it but it was too much so there was only one option left.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin had transformed into what the humans had now dubbed Super Human.

"You've gotta do better than that Tien!" Krillin yelled.

"Don't take your attention off of me!" yelled a voice. It was Yamcha. Krillin had totally forgotten about him and now he would pay for it with a punch to the face as Super Human Yamcha attacked with a vengeance. Tien not wanting to be left out transformed into Super Human as well and started an attack of his own. Now all three were in the air fighting throwing punches and kicks never giving either any leverage.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" yelled Krillin.

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!" agreed Yamcha.

"Hm" smirked Tien.

"KAMEHAMEHA FIST!" Krillin screamed.

"NEO KICK!" screamed Tien.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" yelled Yamcha.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Krillins fist connects with Yamcha's jaw making him spit blood. Yamchas fist connects with Tien's face making his nose bleed. Tiens kick connects with Krillins chest making him cough up blood as well. Each warrior knocking the other warrior unconscious.

Krillin stands up looking at the results of their last battle. His ribs are broken from Tiens kick. Yamchas jaw is broken and Tiens face is caved in on one side. The bad part was that they were fighting 50 miles away from the entrance so Krillin did his best to wake the other two in which after a while all three were awake but badly hurt. It took 2 hours to get back tot he entrance. Krillin reached inside of the bag of sensu beans but pulled out nothing. They had used the last of the sensu beans 2 days ago. They didn't need them the day before because each warrior had used that day to personally train themselves so there where no injuries that day, just exhaustion.

"Hey guys we've finally done it our training is complete we've done two years inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We do have 2 hours left but we don't have any sensu beans left and you two look like you can barely make it another two minutes." said an exhausted Krillin.

"We did it. We finally did it after 1 year of training and 2 years of training in here. After three long years we did it." said Tien before passing out.

"Yeah bud we did it...this room threatened to break us mentally and physically but we got past it we did it." said Yamcha before he to passed out.

"Hehehe well it looks like I'll be carrying you two out of here after all." Krillin said.

Krillin picked up Yamcha and Tien and carried the two warriors out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where he met a worried Dende.

"Oh my gosh how did everything go, did everything go well, what happened?" asked an anxious Dende.

"We'll tell you all about it..." Krillin got out before he too passed out.

Dende ran to the three warriors and healed them. After they were healed they told Dende and Mr. Popo of their trials that they faced in the room.

"Thank you Dende for letting us use the room. We are forever in your debt." Yamcha said.

"Oh don't think about it. If it weren't for you guys this planet wouldn't be here." said a modest Dende.

"Thank you Dende. We're about to go back to Korins place to check our power levels." said Tien.

"Bye Dende. See you later." said Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

"Alright you guys. I'll be seeing you." said Dende

The three warriors left Kami's Lookout and headed toward Korins tower and arrived in no time.

"Wow you guys have come a long way so I'm gonna get straight to the point but I will tell you where you stand with Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta." said Korin.

"We're ready." the warriors said.

"Yamcha you are at about 410,000,000. Tien your at about 415,000,000. And Krillin you're at about 495,000,000."

"Yeah alright all that hard work paid off. Just think if you count the time we did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, three years about we were weaklings not one of us was over 20,000,000!" said an excited Yamcha.

"I'm not done yet. Piccolo is at about 600,000,000. Goten and Trunks are about equal to strength with Krillin. Vegeta is at about 625,000,000. Gohan is at about 750,000,000 and Goku is at about 790,000,.000 so you guys are still behind but not like you were before. If you stay at it you could end up catching up with Piccolo and Vegeta." Korin stated.

The look in their eyes was uncanny. Only five words were said.

"We have to keep training."

With that being said the three blast off headed toward Capsule Corp to show the others what they can do.

Somewhere in the forest next to a waterfall Piccolo can be seen meditating.

_"Hmmmmm I wonder what this new power is. It's three of them and they seem so familiar. I wonder..."_ Piccolo thought and headed towards Capsule Corp.

Goku, Gohan and Goten all felt the same thing and headed towards Capsule Corp.

Master Roshi and 18 feel their power as well so they all head to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta feels this as well and puts down his food and gets his training clothes on to meet the people heading toward CC outside.

Everyone arrives before the three powers get there.

"Who could it be and where are Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien." asked Gohan.

"Hmph. What does it matter? It's not like their puny power levels would make a difference against this power. These powers are equal to Goten and Trunks at their maxes so they should just stay our of the way hahaha." said an arrogant Vegeta.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Vegeta." said Piccolo.

"What did you say Namek? Vegeta asked.

Above them

"He's right Vegeta you shouldn't be so cocky. We aren't the same as we used to be." said a voice.

Everyone looks up and there they are.

Tien.

Yamcha.

And Krillin.

Everyone is shocked at the people that they are looking at not believing that the warriors that they once knew had the outstanding power that they were feeling. And truth be told they were holding back.

"What was that you were saying Vegeta?"

Till Next Time


	5. Fruits of Training

1Sorry for taking so long with the update

Fruits of Training

_Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha have all returned from their training. What will happen from here._

"What were you saying Vegeta?" asked a grinning Yamcha

_"Hmmmmmmmmm it seems they are stronger than I would have ever given them credit for but it must be a fluke, there is NO WAY they could have gotten that strong in such a short amount of time. Maybe they used the dragon balls. No that couldn't be it they would have needed the radar and on top of that its only been a year since we've seen the three." _ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Wow you guys, you three sure have gotten stronger. I'd love to see how much better you've all gotten." said an eager Goku.

The three warriors grinned, " Well we'd love to show you but not here at Capsule Corp." Yamcha declared.

"I don't know why you are so cocky human. With your minimal power you wouldn't have to worry about destroying any buildings." laughed Vegeta.

"Wanna bet Vegeta. Alright you're on me and you." said an eager Yamcha

"Great. I've always wanted to have a chance to fight you human but I couldn't because of my honor of not fighting anyone that didn't challenge me, but now that you have issued a challenge, by my sayain honor I must accept. Hehehe and I won't be going easy on you." Vegeta said with an evil grin.

"And Trunks you'll be fighting with 3 eyes." Vegeta said.

Tien glared at Vegeta.

"How about Goten and Krillin fight to that would be interesting." declared Goku.

"AWWWWWW DAD!" whined both Goten and Trunks.

"Shut up and stop your whining both of you. You're sayains for crying out loud, you should be eager to test your strength against others." Vegeta yelled with pride in his voice.

"Lets stop with all this talking and get to it already!" Yelled Piccolo.

"Alright then lets go." And all the Z fighters left to a remote area to do a little sparring.

All the women just look at each other.

"Men hmpf. They can never be satisfied with what they have. They are always trying to get more than they need." says Bulma.

"Isn't that the truth!" all the women agree.

Later

"OK this is how its gonna be first fight will be Krillin and Goten, the second fight will be Tien and Trunks and the third fight will be Yamcha and Vegeta." declared Piccolo.

"Alright then Goten and Krillin get ready!" said Gohan.

Krillin and Goten go through their stretches. Goten thinks this will be a walk in the park. While Krillin knows that it will be won with skill remembering the Korin had told Yamcha, Tien, and himself that Trunks and Goten were even with him.

"I'm really anxious to see what they can do I think they are holding back." Goku whispers to Piccolo. Piccolo nods in agreement.

"Ready!"

"FIGHT!"

Goten charges at Krillin throwing a series of punches trying to see where Krillins holes were in his defense. Krillin taking the defense was also watching to see if Goten had any holes in his attack patiently waiting for an opening.

And there it was.

BAM! Krillin connects with a punch to Gotens face sending the young sayain back a few yards but the punch did more than daze the warrior. It was just a distraction so Krillin could get behind him and...

WHAM! Send a kick to Gotens back knocking him into the ground.

_"Hmmmmmmm baldy isn't doing too bad against Goten. But then again Goten is holding back he hasn't even turned into a Super Sayain and once he does that this will all be over." _ Vegeta thought to himself.

_"Krillin is doing unbelievably well against Goten even if he isn't a Super Sayain. I wonder how well he will do then?" _Goku thought.

BOOOOOOOOOOM! Goten knocks Krillin into a formation of rocks. As the smoke clears Krillin is seen standing as if nothing happened.

"What! This can't be the Krillin that I know. The old Krillin would have been out long before this. Now he's fighting me like this is a warm up."

" That's because this is Goten. I want you to get serious or this is gonna be a quick fight." Krillin demanded.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Krillin!" yelled Gohan.

Tien and Yamcha sit and watch not worried in the least about Krillin.

Piccolo notices the calmness in the two warriors. _"I wonder why those three are so calm. If I didn't know any better I would say that those two expect Krillin to win. I can sense the power that they have but it still shouldn't be enough to stop Goten."_ Piccolo thought to himself.

"Ok Krillin you asked for it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Goten transforming into a Super Sayain 2.

_"Now he's done it. There's now way that that weakling can take a Super Sayain 2 hehe I'm going to enjoy this."_ Vegeta snugly thought to himself.

"Hmmmmmmmm that's where I expected your power to be at hehe." Krillin said.

"You make it sound as if your power level was close to mine." Goten stated.

"You've got it." Krillin said.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE" Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all said in unison.

Tien and Yamcha just stand there.

"Ok it's time I show you guys what we humans can do." Krillin says.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin powers up until he was in his Super Human form.

Everyone is in shock at Krillins power. Their in even more shock that its even, maybe slightly higher than Gotens.

"Alright Goten lets go." said Krillin cooly.

"Alright" said in excited Goten.

Krillin charges at Goten and the two exchange punches and kicks but neither one can get an advantage over the other. Their power is too evenly matched. Goten jumps back and flies head first into Krillin connecting with Krillins chest. Taking advantage of Krillin being in a stunned state Goten attacks sending Krillin crash landing into a mountain and without giving Krillin a chance to recover, Goten speeds toward Krillin but the more experience warrior expected this and used his super speed to get away from the area leaving Goten speeding toward an empty area. As soon as Goten lands he hears an all to familiar chant.

"KAAAAAAAA"

MEEE"

Goten takes this time to charge up his own attack.

"HAAAAAAAA"

"MEEE"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin sends a powerful Kamehameha wave Gotens way but Goten sends his own too. The beams connect in the center but what Goten expected to happened didn't happen. He expected to have a long drawn out battle with the human warrior to see who's beam was going to overpower the others but the more experienced warrior Krillin transported right behind Goten when the beams hit letting Goten put all of his energy into his beam leaving him unguarded while Krillin attacked with his new attack.

"Omega Fist!"

Knocking Goten unconscious, all the other Z warriors but Tien, Yamcha, and Goku shocked.

"Anything else you would like to say about my weak power level Vegeta." Krillin said with a grin.

"Well Trunks looks like you're up next hehehe you'd better take Tien serious or you're going to end up like Goten." Piccolo states looking at Goten unconscious on the ground.

Tien steps up.

Next Time

Tien vs. Trunks and the Long awaited Yamcha vs. Vegeta

now you'll see if I'm a Yamcha basher or not lol.

Till Next time.


	6. Its Our Turn

1Unleashing of Power

"Next up is Tien and Trunks." Declared Piccolo. "Be careful Trunks because if you're not, you'll end up just like Goten over there." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"_Goten how did you lose to Krillin, a year ago he wasn't even close to our level what happened_?" Wondered Trunks.

"Are you gonna sit there and daydream or are we gonna fight?" asked an eager Tien.

"You bet let's go!" Trunks said instantly turning into a Super Sayain.

"Oh I see that you are taking this more serious than your friend." Tien stated.

"Yeah but enough talking lets do this." said Trunks.

"FIGHT!" Declared Piccolo.

Trunks burst forth with astounding speed and caught Tien with a punch to the jaw. Not wasting any time, Trunks used his speed to get behind Tien and send a kick into Tiens back. Tien recovers from the kick and braces himself for Trunks upcoming attack but when he tries to focus on Trunks, Trunks is no where to be seen.

"WHAT! Where is he?" said a newly awakened Goten.

"_This is better. Look at the fool. Trunks is giving him a beating. He doesn't even know where Trunks is. But he will if he stays in that spot for another 5 seconds. He'll regret it hehe." _Thought an enlightened Vegeta.

Tien Smirks.

"What is he up to?" mutters Vegeta.

Right then Trunks appears above Tien diving straight down at him. A split second before he makes contact, Tien falls back sideways sending a kick right into Trunks face sending the teen crashing into a nearby forest knocking down dozens of trees.

"Had enough?" Tien calmly asks.

Trunks comes out of the forest and stands in the air.

"Not even close." Trunks says and powers up to his Super Sayain 2 form. " Now I know that I'm stronger now because Krillin was always stronger than you and Yamcha and from the last fight I could tell that Krillin was just about a little stronger than me and Goten. So that means you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that." declared Tien as he powered up into his Super Human form.

"OK time for round two."

Tien charges at Trunks putting him on the defense. Trunks was blocking only one out of three of Tiens attacks. Tien throws one more punch but Trunks dodges it and backs away to prepare for his next attack.

"DODOMPA!"

Tiens blast hits Trunks right in the chest sending the teen flying back. While Trunks is in a daze, Tien attacks with a flurry of kicks and punches sending Trunks flying in the air. Tien then powers up and flies to get above Trunks and sends him into the ground. Trunks hits the ground...hard. Tien is still standing in the air awaiting Trunks' next move. Trunks stands up still in his Super Sayain 2 form and powers up to send a blast right at Tien.

"BURNING ATTACK"

"NEO BLAST CANNON"

The beams collide but fight when Tien sent his blast attack at Trunks, as his beam was headed towards Trunks and lets loose one of his new attacks right directly in front of Trunks, who is still putting energy into his Burning Attack.

"Spirit Blast HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tiens body glows a brilliant white and he sends a huge blast right into Trunks. Everything goes white.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta yells.

"Blast Tien you may have overdone it." Piccolo says.

Goku looks a little worried until he looks at Yamcha and Krillin and they don't seem phased at all.

"TRUNKS! TIEN! Are you alright?" Gohan yells.

The smoke clears and Tien is standing over an unconscious Trunks. Tien picks Trunks up and puts him over his shoulder. He takes him over to Vegeta and lays Trunks down in front of him. Vegeta looks at Tien furiously and whispers, "How in the world did you do that human?"

"Not so weak no am I Prince Vegeta!" Tien says mockingly. "Trunks will be ok. I beat him because I have more experience than he does.

"That goes to show you Vegeta, strength isn't everything." Piccolo says.

"Nice going Tien, I didn't think you would have such a hard time with Trunks. I guess they've been keeping up with their training as much as we have." Krillin said to his three eyed friend.

"You're right, I didn't think I would either. I underestimated him in the beginning. I played with him for two long. I should have ended the fight when I saw my first opening." Tien said.

_"What's going on here! These are humans for goodness sake! A year ago they couldn't even spar on the same field as us. Now they're making fun of Kakkarots brat as well as mine! Where could this increase in power come from? There's no explanation for it. They are trying to make a mockery of the sayain race and I won't stand for it!"_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Tien brushes himself off and smirks at Vegeta.

Vegetas eyes widen in realization at what Tien just said. _"Wait a minute! That three eyed freak just said that he could have finished the fight at Trunks first opening. Surely he doesn't mean when Trunks was above him. Is that how he knew when to throw that kick into him! Well well well, I guess that I might have a challenge in fighting these humans. I haven't been this interested in their fighting capabilities since I first came to this planet. And even then I was only interested in Krillins fighting abilities seeing as how he would have killed Nappa if I had I not have said anything. But now I'm almost excited to see how well these humans can fight now with their newly acquired strength." _

"There's no time for rest Tien. I'm your next opponent. We'll see how you do against the Prince of all Sayains." Boasted Vegeta.

"Not so fast Vegeta! You and I have a little score to settle." said Yamcha.

The tension between the two had still not settled.

"What do you want? Its obvious that Tien and Krillin have increased their powers greatly while yours is still minuscule. Could the little weakling not take whatever training you three have been through?" Vegeta said mockingly.

"That's where you're wrong. I've increased in strength as well." Yamcha said smoothly. Anticipating that he would fight Vegeta, Yamcha suppressed his strength even farther down than Krillin and Tien to make Vegeta underestimate him.

"Are you still mad that I stole your woman? Or are you mad that you were the first to die when I first arrived to this planet? Could it probably be from the fact that you didn't even get a chance to go to Namek because you were to weak having already died in an earlier battle? Or maybe you're still upset that you were the first person hurt when the androids arrived?" Vegeta said knowing this would infuriate the warrior.

Yamchas anger rose with every word Vegeta said. But then...it settled. Over the past "three" years Yamcha had learned a lot from Krillin and Tien. One of the things he had learned was to never let your opponent get into your head before a fight and That's exactly what Vegeta was trying to do. But it wouldn't work because the three warriors had all helped each other get over some past experiences and to never let someone manipulate their emotions before a fight.

"Its funny you would bring up the fact that I died when you first arrived. Because if I remembered right, I was killed with a suicidal attack, while you were defeated by a 6 year old child, a monk, and a supposedly third class sayain, am I right?" Yamcha said with a smirk.

Vegetas grin disappeared, his pride having taken a big blow.

"And speaking of Namek, weren't you defeated THREE times on Namek? From what I was told about namek, every time you beat someone, you would turn around and get the snot beat out of you in your next battle. Yeah you beat that purple guy Kuwi but only because your power increased from losing to Goku, Gohan and Krillin. You beat Dodoria but then you lost to Zarbon. You beat Zarbon the second time only to lose to the Ginyu Force, mainly Recoome who toyed with you I might add. After Goku arrives you defeat Jeice. Later on you challenge Frieza and you are able to match his first form. Frieza transforms and you get the snot beaten out of you again. You get Krillin to hurt you and Dende to heal you and you challenge Frieza again, only to have him play with you like a game of Monopoly only to once again WATCH Goku defeat the one you couldn't." Yamcha said again with an even bigger smirk.

Vegetas face is laced with anger.

"You also brought up the androids. Once again you defeat someone then to only get the crap beaten out of you. You destroy Android 19 only to have Android 18 break both of your arms in front of your future son and then to leave you there to die. Then not long after that my good friend Piccolo surpasses you. You then fight Cell and you mop the floor with him in his imperfect form. You LET HIM TRANSFORM, and Cell then goes about beating you like you stole something. You train some more for the Cell Games and Goku and Gohan show that what they did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in less than one year greatly surpassed anything you did in the two years you did inside. You then attack Cell out of rage for what he did to Trunks, and when you're done he swats you away like a fly." Yamcha recites from memory.

"Do I even need to bring up Buu? Because what I recall you didn't have any stellar performances there either." Yamcha says knowing the sayain warrior is about to snap.

"Wow. I don't think we have enough sensu beans for Yamcha after Vegeta is done with him." Gohan thinks to himself.

"This will be interesting." Goku says under his breath realizing what Yamcha just did.

"Ha! Yamchas used the fools own mind games against him. I'm impressed." Though Piccolo.

"I hope Dad doesn't hurt him too bad." Trunks says to Goten.

"I hope we can recognize him after he's done." Goten says.

Krillin and Tien stand to the side with slight grins on their faces knowing what Yamcha intentionally did.

Vegeta is doing nothing but stare at the ground.

"So who's move is it?" Yamcha asks.

Vegeta is still motionless. He then looks up and his pupils are turn from black to turquoise. His power rises even more and he flashes into Super Sayain 2 with sparks leaping out everywhere around him.

"That's what I thought." Yamcha says and transforms into Super Human his aura turning blue.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS. ALL THAT YOU HAVE SAID, I WILL SHOVE DOWN YOUR PUNY THROAT HUMAN. YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU TRIED TO BELITTLE THE PRINCE. NOW DIE!"

Vegeta shoots out a blast directly at Yamcha. Yamcha phases out of the way and shoots multiple blasts at Vegeta. He dodges as well and heads straight towards Yamcha filled with anger. Vegeta starts to throw a series of kicks and punches at the human but Yamcha dodges everyone of them.

"Wait a minute? Gohan, my dad is stronger than Yamcha, everyone can feel it." Trunks said.

"Yeah What's your point?" Gohan asks.

"My point is why is it my dad isn't landing any attacks and Yamcha either counters or deflects every attack my dad throws at him?

"I wanted to know that too Trunks." Goten said.

"Its quite simple really. Yamcha is using the same technique the Vegeta has used on so many others." Goku states.

"What technique is that. He seems to be fighting the same as usual just faster and stronger." Goten says.

"Not a physical technique. A mental technique. Am I right Tien and Krillin?" Goku asks.

Neither of the warriors say anything they turn and smile. They then turn back to the fight.

"What is he doing?" Trunks angrily asks.

"He used Vegetas anger against him. Vegeta tried to get Yamcha in the beginning before the fight even started but Yamcha turned it around on Vegeta and now Vegeta is fighting like an amateur." Piccolo said.

Back to the fight

After about thirty minutes of fighting, Vegeta has started to calm down and is fighting smarter but its too late their power is about equal now that Yamcha has worn down the mighty sayain. Yamcha thrusts a kick and connects with Vegetas jaw sending him into a mountain. Vegeta bursts out of the mountain and streaks right back at Yamcha connecting with a punch the former bandits gut then doing a round house kick knocking Yamcha sideways. Vegeta catches up to him before he hits something and delivers another punch stopping his momentum and now giving Yamcha a series of punches and kicks. Yamcha finally catches one of Vegetas kicks and places one of his hands inches from Vegetas faces and yells.

"MIGHTY WOLF ATTACK!"

The blast send Vegeta flying away into the ground and Yamcha falls to the dirt as well. Yamcha gets up slowly and Vegeta does the same. Neither one has much energy left. Yamcha starts gathering energy for an attack and charges at Vegeta. Vegeta braces himself for Yamchas oncoming assault.

"Maybe we should stop this fight. Its gotten too personal. They may really hurt each other." Trunks says.

"No." Krillin and Tien say in unison.

Everyone turns and looks to them.

"Yamcha needs this more than any of you will ever know." Krillin says.

"I agree. No matter what happens, we have to let them finish." Goku says.

Back on the battle field

"_How...did this human become so good?_" Vegeta thinks to himself.

Vegeta knocks Yamcha away and charges up multiple blast at Yamcha and sends them to him.

"He doesn't have the energy to deflect them all. I've won." The might prince said under his breath.

While Vegeta is shooting the multi blasts at Yamcha, he sees a figure emerging from the smoke coming at amazing speed.

"WHAT!" Vegeta says angrily.

Yamcha didn't try to deflect any of them. He let them all make contact so he could make contact with his final attack. As he came within 3 feet from Vegeta he attacks.

"Not so weak now am I? HYPERBOLIC BLAST!" Yamcha says.

He stops on the ground planting his feet in the dirt 3 feet away from the sayain prince. Placing both of his hands in front of him sending his most powerful blast that he could muster at his long time foe. The attack makes full contact with Vegeta but not before Vegeta can send a blast the curves around Yamchas and hits the human right in the face. Yamchas blast carries Vegeta for a distance before disappearing. Vegetas body drops to the ground and he's a bloody mess with burns all over his body. Yamcha is no better off with the blast hitting him in the face breaking his nose and burning part of his face and bloody tattered clothing.

Vegeta stands and flies slowly back and stands right in front of Yamcha. They look at each other breathing heavily and blood covering each others entire body.

"So human...huh...you've...be...been able...to...incre...ase...your...strength... a little...bit..." and passes out.

"Yeah...you...too." and Yamcha passes out as well.

The Z Warriors are speechless.

"Wow that was one heck of a battle." a voice says.

They all turn to see Master Roshi.

"I'm very proud of you." He says to an unconscious Yamcha.

"I'm proud of all three of you. I watched all the fights that were going on and I couldn't be more prouder than I am now." He says.

"Thank you master." Tien and Krillin say.

"Alright maybe we should get these two to Dendes to get healed." Goku says.

Looking down at Yamcha he can see a smirk on the unconscious warriors face.

"I'm so proud of you my boy." Master Roshi says again.

Till Next Time

There's gonna be one more chapter.

I can keep the story going because I have another idea but if you think I should stop after the next chapter I will base on how many reviews I get to stop or to keep going.


	7. Plots and Mysteries

1

And as the Z warriors revel in what they just witnessed the human warriors do against three Super Sayains, four very familiar powers are plotting their return.

King Yemmas Desk

"HFIL, Heaven, HFIL, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, HFIL, HFIL, HFIL, HFIL..."

"What's that I sense in HFIL?" King Yemma asks himself.

"You over there, go down to HFIL and see what the disturbance is. I would check it myself but I'm so busy with all of this paperwork."

_That and I don't know what it is that I'm sensing down there._

Down in HFIL

"I could care less about you and your revenge, as long as I get my hands on those sayains." Says one shadow.

"Do as you want changeling, but sooner or later you will meet your end, whether it be by sayain hands or mine." another shadow whispered.

In the distance a figure steadily trains

"Kill Kill Kill Kill." the figure mutters to himself.

Not too far away another figure is in deep meditation

Its eyes flash open and a grin comes across its face.

Its closes its eyes once more and goes back into concentration.

This was basically a pre story to start this story. The first chapter to that story should be up soon within the next two days. So until then

Till Next Time


	8. To be Continued in Warriors Path

1The Continuation of this Story is Warriors Path and I already have four chapters to that so please read and review


End file.
